


Love Never Dies

by suyari



Series: The Long Road Home [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, Family, Ghost Drifting, Infertility, Living Organ Donation, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Postpartum Depression, Sibling Incest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: “I think it’s obvious from member turn out that we’re probably all in this for the duration, so maybe we should just make it permanent.”





	

“We’re going to be outnumbered,” Raleigh sighs, waving the pregnancy test at them from the kitchen doorway. 

They all look up at him, registering the news at the same time. 

With a heavy sigh, Yancy pushes up from the table. “Gimme a minute,” he says. He pauses to kiss his brother in the doorway before disappearing. They can hear his light jog up the steps as he goes to ensure they’re not in for another dual pregnancy. 

The first time around had been hell on everyone but Bruce and Trevin, who’d come in about midway and ended up staying. At first they’d stayed because Yancy and Raleigh had a higher risk of Postpartum given their history. With two newborns and a pregnant spouse, their new family had needed the support. By the time Chuck had gone into labor, their care system was prepared for the shifts of duty and it was just easier to transition into the new baby rotation than to change anything. It wasn’t until they were cleaning up after the first birthday party of the eldest kids they all lovingly referred to as ‘the twins’ and discussing what needed changing for Angela’s upcoming birthday that Chuck had called a family meeting. 

“I think it’s obvious from member turn out,” he’d begun. “That we’re probably all in this for the duration, so maybe we should just make it permanent.” 

The fact that nothing had changed in any real life altering ways, and given there hadn’t been much discussion beyond confirmation from the rest of them at the family meeting, had more than solidified the transition - meager as it was - from a family and their live in additions to a fully cohesive unit. 

Before they’d even celebrated a first anniversary among the five of them, Yancy had gotten pregnant again. Followed by Raleigh three and a half months later. By the second time around, none of them could confirm or deny whether it was worse with the pair ghost drifting through two different stages of pregnancy, or when they’d been pregnant at the same time with no real lag between them. All too soon however, there was one child per adult in their household. They still had a leg up on most families, but they were constantly aware of how easily it could change with three carriers in their family. 

As soon as the doctor confirms for them that Raleigh is, and Yancy is _not_ pregnant, it is Yancy who calls a family meeting. It’s a little bit of a surprise to all of them, the twins can tell. Raleigh and Chuck look just as unsure as they feel. It doesn’t help that as soon as they’re all settled, kids asleep and house mostly tucked away that Yancy starts pacing. Raleigh strokes both hands over his abdomen, brow furrowing in a way the twins know all too well. Yancy’s anxious about something and trying to keep the full brunt of it from a pregnant Raleigh. The lag it creates in a constant state of ghost drift like two pairs out of the five of them share is almost more painfully uncomfortable than just experiencing the raw emotion for themselves. 

Chuck wraps an arm about Raleigh and rests his free palm between Raleigh’s unsteady hands, settling it low - protective and supportive - over where their baby rests. They don’t know which of them has fathered it and they don’t care to. The baby belongs to all of them and that will never change. “Yancy, love,” he says gently but firmly. “You’re freaking us out.” 

Bruce and Trevin untangle from their spot beside the pair on the sectional. Trevin moving to Raleigh’s other side and Bruce closing the distance between them. When they wrap their arms about the brothers at the same time and draw them close, they can feel the tension bleed out from their bodies. 

Bruce drops his brow to Yancy’s temple at the same time Trevin does to Raleigh’s, and whispers, “Breathe,” into his ear. Yancy and Raleigh both take a shuddering breath and Chuck leans closer to Raleigh, his own brow creasing with the distance still between himself and Yancy and Bruce. 

There were times when they’d all experienced moments of Chuck’s insecurity at not being able to help in situations because there simply wasn’t enough of him. He’d ghosted very rarely with his father - only after Kaiju battles. And while it had cleared up and not lasted, like it had for any of the sibling pairs any of them knew, he at least understood what they were going through. Unfortunately, it only made the emotional disturbance more difficult on him because of it; knowing what they needed, but unable to truly provide for it in situations such as the one they currently found themselves in. It was in times like these he said, he was grateful they all had one another. But they all knew they could take their toll on him, perhaps more than on the rest of them. 

Bruce tries to coax Yancy closer, to make it easier on the rest of their family locked together on the couch, but Yancy takes two steps and falters. 

Suddenly finding his courage he begins, “I want to start by saying that I love all of you and my decision in no way is meant to hurt anyone.” He swallows, heart thudding against Bruce’s hand. Yancy licks his lips as he looks down for a moment, twining his fingers in front of him. “I know we probably should have talked about this first, but...I think it’s better- _safer_ for everyone this way.” 

“Yance, you’re scaring me,” Raleigh says. 

Yancy’s head jerks up and suddenly he’s moving. He drops down in front of Raleigh just in time to have his brother collapse in his arms. They hold each other tightly. Stroking and nuzzling and clearly communicating on another plane. Raleigh inhales unsteadily and grasps Yancy’s face in his hands. “If you think that’s best,” he murmurs, dropping their brows together. There are tears in both of their eyes and Chuck’s maturing patience snaps. 

“What the hell is going on?!” he demands. 

Bruce settles beside him on the couch again, looking over at Trevin, their family sandwiched safely between them. Whatever this is, they can face it. They’ve faced worse. 

~*~

Scott blinks at Yancy as if he can’t seem to understand what he’s just heard. After several moments, he opens his mouth. When nothing comes out, he closes it and tries again. “ _What_?”

Herc is sitting beside him, perhaps more gobsmacked than any of them have ever seen him - with the possible exception of present company, and likely Chuck himself. 

Instead of reiterating for them, Yancy goes on. “It’ll be a simple procedure - though it’s still major surgery. And Raleigh will have to go under too, but the doctor’s said it’s safe as long as the procedure’s quick.” Raleigh squeezes Yancy’s hand beneath the table where their clasped hands have been resting on the elder blond’s thigh since they began. 

“Absolutely no danger for the babies,” he reassures. 

“ _Babies_?!” Herc sputters, momentarily distracted. 

“Ray’s got two in there,” Chuck responds with a casual shrug. “Figures we’d get them in pairs anyway.”

“Chuck’s still bitter no one’s included him from the start again,” Raleigh teases. 

“I was in labor for _twenty_ hours,” Chuck grits out. “I’m in no hurry to do that shit again. You can have this.” 

It’s not entirely true and they all know it, but while Chuck’s been feeling a little left out, he’d been a bit more to deal with during his pregnancy than either of the brothers, and the entire delivery portion of the program had scarred him more than he was willing to admit. 

He’d spent most of his labor secluded with only his Uncle so none of them could witness how emotional he’d become. He’d been more exhausted from tears and a not so healthy dose of fear than anything else by the time Angela had finally made her debut. And of the three of them was the one to suffer actual Postpartum. It had taken his parents staying with them the first month or so just to steady him enough to admit he’d been suffering - as if any of them had missed it. 

Trevin reaches out to run his fingers through Chuck’s hair, following the curve of his head back until his hand closes about his neck. He gives a light squeeze and Chuck shuffles over a fraction. 

“Recovery might take a while, and you won’t be able to conceive right away,” Yancy continues, getting them back on track. “But, you’re still young, healthy and both otherwise fertile.” He shrugs almost absently. “And this is a whole lot more effective, not to mention safer, than that new artificial extension they’ve been shopping around. We asked.” 

“But…” Scott says, blinking a little more rapidly. “ _Why_?” 

Herc wraps an arm around his brother and draws him close. He seems to be recovering faster than Scott. “What he _means_ is, _**you’re**_ still young, healthy and otherwise _all_ fertile. Why would you want to do something like this?” 

Yancy looks around, making eye contact and perking a little at each smile or nod he gets in response, before meeting their eyes again. “We have five kids. With two more on the way. And I’m not saying I’m ungrateful for any of it. But, it’ll be safer, for _all_ of us, if Raleigh and I only drift one way on this. We’ll have Rals and Chuck to keep having any more children we may want. We almost have too many chances. And...we know how important it is to you. If we’re going to balance out our family a little more, we want to give you the same chance. **I** want to give you a chance.” 

The twins are pretty sure if Scott could lunge through the table to embrace Yancy, he’d have already done so. Instead, he sort of shifts, caught between getting up and not being able to get up. He’s crying, but from the way Herc draws him close and kisses his temple, murmuring softly against his skin, they’re pretty sure it’s a combination of joy and relief and gratitude and shock. 

Yancy untangles from Raleigh to go over to him and doesn’t get to go any farther when Scott shifts abruptly and throws both arms about his middle, hugging him tightly, and wetting his shirt. Herc stands and takes Yancy’s hand in both of his, his own eyes wet. 

“And you’re all okay with this?” he asks roughly after a moment, because Herc Hansen is nothing if not responsible. 

“Chuck would have given you his if it wasn’t more problematic,” Trevin tells them. 

Chuck looks at him, miffed for sharing it - once he’d calmed down enough to actually _listen_ , he’d been adamant about being the one to do it. But it would have negated the main reason for them doing so and when Yancy had looked him in the eyes and asked him if he was ready to never feel a baby move inside him again, Chuck had faltered and immediately felt shame over it. Yancy had wrapped both arms around him, holding his gaze and informed him that he was. 

Scott holds an arm out and Chuck rounds the table, getting on his knees beside his spouse to wrap his arms around them both. It takes a while to make out that Scott is _thanking_ them. Over and over. 

Yancy smooths a hand back through Scott’s short cropped hair, his other hand resting against his husband’s back. Scott composes himself just enough to press a kiss to Yancy’s abdomen reverently. 

“We’re absolutely sure,” Raleigh says, enfolded in Bruce and Trevin’s arms. It’s still a bit surreal that they’re actually having twins. That there are in fact _five_ of them in the embrace.

Bruce nods and Trevin kisses Raleigh’s temple, receiving a sigh. They hadn’t known how Scott and Herc would take it and Chuck hadn’t been able to wager a good enough (non violent) guess. The ensuing result was far better than any of them had prepared for. 

~*~

Chuck is the most nervous by far. 

Herc has seen his family through the loss of a spouse, the loss of a child, the loss of a home and a fight to win back a life for them all. He’s a veritable _rock_. As happy and grateful as he’d been, he’s fully aware that surgery still carries its own risks. And the transplant of an organ - even if not a major one - was still rife with complications. 

They spend the first hour in Raleigh’s room, watching over their family as Raleigh sleeps, Herc sits and Chuck paces, winding himself into tighter and tighter knots as his eyes flit to Raleigh and his monitoring equipment with increasing frequency. When the operation is complete, Yancy and even Scott will be brought to recover in the same room, to ease the burden on the family. Being Jaeger Pilots - even with no Kaiju to fight - still comes with a lot of perks. 

The kids they’ve left in the safety of extended family, not wanting to potentially scar them with seeing members of their family not at their best in a hospital setting. And if a larger factor in the decision making process had to do with their family’s own personal discontent with the necessity of hospital stays, that was their own business. 

By the start of the second hour, Bruce and Trevin realize that they need to do something about Chuck’s spiral before he unwinds in a messy way. As Chuck’s instinctual response to stress and anxiety is to attack relentlessly - and with Herc a favored target - they quietly bustle him into the attached bathroom and lock the door. Herc doesn’t even seem to notice. 

Chuck’s in the process of getting angry, so Trevin derails him by dragging him forward by the collar and kissing him deeply. His mouth’s already opening to yell, which provides him with a handy way to make the kiss dirty and obscene right from the off. Chuck grunts as Bruce crowds them both into the door, hands between them to undo the younger’s belt and jeans. His hands reach for Trevin’s own as Trevin’s hands yank Chuck’s shirt free and slide all over skin. 

Chuck’s heart is still beating rapidly, but the fight in him has been successfully transferred into fuck. And he throws both arms around Trevin, even as he’s shoving their hips together. Bruce wastes no time using the movement to his advantage to tug Chuck’s boots off and pull his clothes clear. Trevin almost laughs when he realizes his brother is taking the time to fold and set them aside. He’s grateful he doesn’t, because he may have choked on it with the way Chuck is grinding against him. 

Bruce drops down and a moment later Chuck is groaning into Trevin’s mouth. Trevin can taste Chuck through their drift; with a moan of his own, he leans back into the thrum of his brother inside him and lets go. Chuck makes a strangled sound as their bodies naturally sync. His hands scrabble at Trevin, looking for solid purchase as they unintentionally flip his most prominent switch. 

“Fuck! _Fuck_!” Chuck gasps, jerking between them. His hands grip Trevin’s face and he looks into his eyes, addressing them both with his deep stare as he demands, “Fuck me!” 

Bruce pushes his legs up at the same time as Trevin latches onto his knees, hauling him up. The angle is much better this way and Bruce leans into it, his own hands gripping Trevin’s ass. 

Chuck releases a string of curses, hands clenching in Trevin’s shirt. He manages to get through an impressive number of them before he’s coming all over them both. 

Trevin thinks, ‘ _I don’t-_ ’ and Bruce’s response of ‘ _I **do**_ -’ overlaps and echoes between them. 

Of course Bruce is prepared. 

Chuck mewls as Bruce’s fingers prepare him. He may not be partial to the sound himself, but it never fails to drive the rest of them wild. 

Trevin balances Chuck against him to free up a hand to assist Bruce in getting his pants down. A hand which clutches at Chuck’s ass as soon as his brother’s slick hand is on him. 

Chuck’s head thunks down against Trevin’s shoulder. “ _Both_ of you,” he demands, voice rough. 

“Way ahead of you, kid,” Bruce remarks, hand moving to himself. 

Chuck shifts eagerly in Trevin’s arms at the sound of slicking flesh. He rights himself, moving with Trevin as he adjusts them. Then brackets Trevin’s face in only slightly unsteady hands and whispers earnestly, with a vulnerability he rarely exposes, “Like you did for Raleigh.”

Bruce leans into Chuck’s back, pressing their temples together, but his eyes meet Trevin’s as he asks, “You want us to put a baby in you, Chuck?”

Chuck moans, arching between them, earning light laughs. 

“I think that’s a yes, Bruce,” Trevin replies with a grin. 

Bruce hums, hands sliding down Chuck’s hips and over Trevin’s own. He drops his head forward and Trevin does the same until their brows meet. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Chuck gasps in a tone they’re more than familiar with. “Like that.” 

“Say it, Chuck,” Bruce murmurs. 

“Say, ‘Put a baby in me’,” Trevin adds. 

Chuck stubbornly grunts, so they rub cocks just below him, bumping against him in sensitive areas as they do. 

“We just want-”

“To be sure you actually-” 

“Mean it,” they finish together and Chuck squirms between them. There’s nothing Chuck loves more than being double fucked by a drifting pair. They aren’t sure who has who wound about what, but they enjoy it just as much, so maybe in this, they’re even. 

Chuck huffs, his head rocking back to drop over Bruce’s shoulder. “Quit stalling!” he snaps. “You two owe me at least one!” 

“Do we?” Bruce asks with amusement. They’re still thrusting lazily against one another, still making bare minimum contact with Chuck in all the right places. 

“How do you figure?” 

“Twins run in families,” Chuck states, trying to shove his hips down and catch one of them more firmly against him. “I don’t have them in mine and they sure as hell don’t have them in theirs. We’re getting our kids the old fashioned way. Where do you think Raleigh’s came from?!” 

The desire that washes through them in that moment is almost overwhelming. It was something they’d known factually, of course. But it had never been an important distinction, so they hadn’t really given it any thought. They love all their children equally, no matter who sires or carries them. They hadn’t been expecting the rush of lust that came with the acknowledgement. The knowledge that in the other room, their own babies were growing inside Raleigh. For some reason they can’t quite define, in that moment, the urge to succeed again was insistent. 

Chuck’s hips rock between them. “Didn’t think about it, did you?” he says with a smirk. “But now that you are, you _like_ it. It’s this thing inside you that you can’t shut up, and the bigger he gets the more that feeling’s going to grow until every time you look at him, it’s just going to be there in your head. Let me tell you, it’s just as crazy from the other side.” His hands close over Trevin’s shoulders. “I want to feel that again, Bruce, Trevin; help me feel that way again.” 

They release two halves of the same explosive sound. 

“Put a baby in me,” Chuck demands, somehow managing to sound both completely flat and smug at the same time. “Now.”

The thought that now, is most _definitely_ not the time or place for this conversation is drowned out by the way Chuck lets go completely to align them himself. 

“ _Now_!” 

And really, who were they to deny him?

~*~

After five daughters, Raleigh gives birth to identical twin sons. Chuck follows not long after with a son of his own. He takes one look at the beautiful blond baby in his arms, and with their entire family present, looks across at Bruce and Trevin and firmly states, “You still owe me one!” 

~*~

They have multiple spouses and eight children. They’re all still young and by some miracle still healthy, and definitely fertile. They’re definitely outnumbered, but they don’t mind it one bit. They have more than they could have ever dared dream and they are joyously content more often than they are anything else. There are days it almost feels like a dream. 

“And to think,” Yancy says, glass raised. “We’ve managed to make it two whole years without a pregnancy.” 

“I’m still owed one!” Chuck shouts to laughs. 

“Ten ought to just about round us out,” Raleigh adds. 

“Two a piece isn’t bad odds,” Trevin agrees. 

“Speak for yourself!” Bruce calls back. 

“I just want to thank everyone for coming to yet another birthday party,” Yancy continues. He drops a hand above his heart in mock sympathy. “We all appreciate your sacrifice.”

Tendo throws a napkin at him. 

Bruce tips his glass at him. “Better presents to the Chois,” he acknowledges. 

“Have another one first!” Chuck taunts. 

Yancy sighs, pausing to reach down and lift one of the boys, settling him on his hip. The other two immediately take issue and start clawing at his pants. “To another two years!” 

“Boo!” Raleigh deadpans. 

“Hiss!” Chuck echoes. 

They both laugh into their cups as they drink. Bruce and Trevin get up to help Yancy wrangle the boys. 

Herc stands and holds up a hand. “Before this place degenerates into a decent attempt at a Scramble Alley impression...Scott and I have something we’d like to say.” He tugs on Scott’s hand who stands with a laugh and leans into him. Herc raises his glass and uses it to gesture at their son while he wraps his free arm about his brother. “When we were your age, we’d already lost more than we could have ever imagined. Those loses stay with us, but after so much time-” 

“And so many Grandchildren,” Scott interrupts to laughs. 

“We’ve managed to regain what we thought we’d lost. Family. Chuck, we’re so happy with the man you’ve become and the life you’re leading. We couldn’t be any prouder of the choices you’ve made and the happiness you’ve found.” 

“We love you all so much,” Scott continues. “And we’re so grateful for the presence of all of you in our lives. We’ve all made sacrifices, we’ve all made choices, and we’ve had to live with the consequences every day. Not all of them feel bearable, but even the bad days brought some good.”

“You’re all heroes,” Herc nods. “To us more than most.” 

Raleigh immediately starts swatting Chuck’s arm, eyes going wide. For his part, Chuck appears almost confused. Between them, Yancy, Bruce and Trevin have managed to get the boys in an arrangement of Dad to Son ration they approve of, so the twins are standing close enough to hear Yancy’s breath catch as whatever Raleigh’s homed in on leaks through. 

“Which is why,” Herc continues. “We’re happy to announce - through sacrifice and a kind gift we can _never_ repay - we’re about to give you a run for it.” 

“OH MY GOD!” Raleigh cries, bouncing up. 

“Are you?!” Yancy asks, practically vibrating, eyes locked to Scott’s. 

Scott smiles wide, eyes visibly wet, but clear. 

Herc wraps both arms around him, leaning into him happily. 

“Twenty-three weeks.”

Herc smiles as Chuck vaults the table to rush them. He crashes into them, and for a father of eight, looks awfully young as he clings to them, burying his face into his Uncle’s shoulder to hide his tears. His shoulders shake softly and Herc closes rank about him. 

“Well,” Raleigh says, coming to stand beside the rest of his spouses. “The only way we’re going to top this present is if you give in to him.” 

Bruce and Trevin snort. 

“And steal Scott’s thunder?”

“No way in hell!”


End file.
